Always
by saresare
Summary: Fluff. Christmas special. Just some random little Conby for the holidays.


**»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

**

* * *

ALWAYS  


* * *

**

* * *

_by saresare_

Just some random little Conby fluff for the holidays :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**RATING:** K**  
**

**STATUS: **Christmas fluff**  
**

**SPOILERS:  
**Episode 3.10**  
**

**

* * *

**

"Abby! Abby!"

Abby groaned and opened her eyes. After blinking the sleep away, Connor slowly swam into view. The sun had barely risen, lighting the room just enough to see his chocolate eyes open wide enough to pop out of his head. The grin on his face was enormous, highlighting the single dimple against his left cheek. He was still in a white singlet and checkered red boxers, and his hair was messy and unbrushed. "What?" she grunted.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" he exclaimed, yanking the covers off.

Christmas day had never been particularly special in the Maitland household. Gifts were limited due to the money shortage, and Abby would often have to hide her disappointment. At night her parents would leave her to look after Jack while they disappeared to the pub to drink the holidays away.

"Ugh, Connor, go away," Abby pleaded. She reached down and pulled the covers back. "You're acting like a little kid."

"You're gonna have to come up with something a bit more original that that," Connor laughed. He grabbed the covers and heaved them completely off the bed, tossing them in a bundle to the opposite end of the room. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Get uuuuuuup! It's Christmas!" After getting no response, he clambered onto the bed beside her and began bouncing up and down. "It's Christmas!" he repeated. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

"Fine, fine. I'm up." Abby sat up and pushed him off the bed. "Now get out."

"Oh no you don't." Connor leapt to his feet, snatched Abby's hand in his and hauled her out of the bed. "You're coming with me right now."

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes, but followed him out into the living room clad in a pink singlet and pyjama pants. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the sight of tinsel, wreaths, baubles and mistletoe. Connor had decorated the flat to within an inch of its life.

She sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Connor. He was grinning down at her. "What do you think?" he asked. When she didn't reply, his smile faulted. "It's … it's too much innit? I'm sorry, I didn't mean … I'll take it down now." He made to move but Abby's hand suddenly flashed out and gripped his arm.

"No, it's lovely," Abby said. "I just … I never had anyone care that much about Christmas. It was never very special for my family, you see."

Connor nodded. "It's okay." There was a pause, then he darted over to the tree, which was the only thing they'd put up together. He dropped to the floor and crossed his legs, then smiled up at her expectantly.

The enthusiasm was contagious, and Abby found herself smiling back. She joined him on the floor. As he handed over her first present, a tiny gold box, her phone rang. She groaned when she read the caller ID and held it to her ear.

"Merry Christmas Danny."

"_Merry Christmas Abby. Got some bad news I'm afraid. Anomaly. Let's get in and out quickly and we'll still have most of the day left._"

Abby sighed. She mouthed 'anomaly' to Connor and felt a pang of sadness as she watched his face crumple. She got the location off Danny and flipped the phone shut.

"Guess Christmas will have to wait," Connor murmured.

xxx

They didn't get home until nightfall. It had been an exhausting day. A herd of torosaurus had escaped and rampaged through an urban street, flinging tables and chairs and civilians out of the way as they crashed into a shopping district. It had taken hours to get the last of them back through the anomaly, and Jenny had had a horrible time with the dozens of eye witnesses that had been enjoying a Christmas party on the waterfront.

Abby and Connor flopped down in front of the Christmas tree, ignoring the aching in their muscles. Connor was devastated they'd missed out on the huge cooked lunch he'd had planned, but he was determined to make the most of the holiday. The two exchanged their presents, smiling and laughing and thanking each other until finally there was one left. A tiny gold box.

Connor held his breath as Abby lifted off the lid. She gasped and immediately tears pricked at her eyes. He just kept finding new ways to amaze her. "Oh Connor," she whispered. She handed it over to him and turned around. He placed it around her neck and clasped the ends together.

She turned to face him again with a smile. "It's beautiful. Thank you. You made it in the Cretaceous?"

Connor nodded. He'd fashioned the lace from clothes thread and dried grass, and spent weeks whittling the petrified wood into a smooth heart shape. "Turn it over."

Abby obeyed. Engraved in the stone wood were the tiny letters: _I love you. Always._

"Always have, always will," Connor elaborated. "It wouldn't fit."

She sidled over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Connor," she said.

"Yes?"

"We're under mistletoe."

Connor looked up and feigned surprise. "Oh, I wonder who put that there." He grinned and tilted his head down to kiss her.

Abby returned the kiss, her mind buzzing with thoughts of the wonderful man in her arms. Three years she'd wasted, but the Cretaceous had finally forced her to admit where her heart lay, and this necklace was a perfect souvenir of the indissoluble bond they'd formed there. She loved it, and she loved him.

"Merry Christmas Abby," Connor murmured.

"Merry Christmas Connor. I love you too. Always."


End file.
